The use of bacterial cells to produce protein based therapeutics is increasing in commercial importance. One of the goals in developing a bacterial expression system is the production of high quality target polypeptides quickly, efficiently, and abundantly. An ideal host cell for such an expression system would be able to efficiently utilize a carbon source for the production of a target polypeptide, quickly grow to high cell densities in a fermentation reaction, express the target polypeptide only when induced, and grow on a medium that is devoid of regulatory and environmental concerns.
There are many hurdles to the creation of a superior host cell. First, in order to produce a recombinant polypeptide, an expression vector encoding the target protein must be inserted into the host cell. Many bacteria are capable of reverting back into an untransformed state, wherein the expression vector is eliminated from the host. Such revertants can decrease the fermentation efficiency of the production of the desired recombinant polypeptide.
Expression vectors encoding a target peptide typically include a selection marker in the vector. Often, the selection marker is a gene whose product is required for survival during the fermentation process. Host cells lacking the selection marker, such as revertants, are unable to survive. The use of selection markers during the fermentation process is intended to ensure that only bacteria containing the expression vector survive, eliminating competition between the revertants and transformants and reducing the efficiency of fermentation.
The most commonly used selection markers are antibiotic resistance genes. Host cells are grown in a medium supplemented with an antibiotic capable of being degraded by the selected antibiotic resistance gene product. Cells that do not contain the expression vector with the antibiotic resistance gene are killed by the antibiotic. Typical antibiotic resistance genes include tetracycline, neomycin, kanamycin, and ampicillin. The presence of antibiotic resistance genes in a bacterial host cell, however, presents environmental, regulatory, and commercial problems. For example, antibiotic resistance gene-containing products (and products produced by the use of antibiotic resistance gene) have been identified as potential biosafety risks for environmental, human, and animal health. For example, see M. Droge et al., Horizontal Gene Transfer as a Biosafety issue: A natural phenomenon of public concern, J. Biotechnology. 64(1): 75-90 (17 Sep. 1998); Gallagher, D. M., and D. P. Sinn. 1983. Penicillin-induced anaphylaxis in a patient under hypotensive anaesthesia. Oral Surg. Oral Med. Oral Pathol. 56:361-364; Jorro, G., C. Morales, J. V. Braso, and A. Pelaez. 1996. Anaphylaxis to erythromycin. Ann Allergy Asthma Immunol. 77:456-458; F. Gebhard & K. Smalla, Transformation of Acinetobacter sp. strain BD413 by transgenic sugar beet DNA, Appl. & Environ. Microbiol. 64(4):1550-54 (April 1998); T. Hoffinann et al., Foreign DNA sequences are received by a wild type strain of Aspergillus niger after co-culture with transgenic higher plants, Curr. Genet. 27(1): 70-76 (December 1994); D K Mercer et al., Fate of free DNA and transformation of the oral bacterium Streptococcus gordonoii DL1 by plasmid DNA in human saliva, Appl. & Environ. Microbiol. 65(1):6-10 (January 1999); R. Schubbert et al., Foreign (M13) DNA ingested by mice reaches peripheral leukocytes, spleen, and liver via the intestinal wall mucosa and can be covalently linked to mouse DNA, PNAS USA 94:961-66 (Feb. 4, 1997); and A A Salyers, Gene transfer in the mammalian intestinal tract, Curr. Opin. in Biotechnol. 4(3):294-98 (June 1993).
As a result of these concerns, many governmental food, drug, health, and environmental regulatory agencies, as well as many end users, require that antibiotic resistance gene nucleic acid be removed from products or be absent from organisms for use in commerce. In addition, evidence demonstrating clearance of the selection antibiotics from the final product must be provided in order to secure regulatory clearance. The United Kingdom, Canada, France, the European Community, and the United States have all addressed the use of antibiotic resistance genes in foods, animal feeds, drugs and drug production, including recombinant drug production. Clearance of these agents, and especially demonstrating such clearance, is expensive, time consuming, and often only minimally effective.
Because of the concerns inherent in the use of antibiotic resistance genes for selection in the production of recombinant polypeptides, alternative selection methods are needed.